1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tray accessory, and more particularly, to a detachable and rotatable stroller tray accessory.
2. Description of the Related Art
Strollers have been very popular in the children's product market. Although highly popular, conventional strollers have certain shortcomings. For example, oftentimes, parents wish to feed a child or to provide the child with a toy with which to play while the child is in the stroller. Many conventional strollers have no surface to aid these endeavors or have surfaces that are ineffective or inconvenient.